Wanted or unwanted
by belovedwolf
Summary: Well she knew it was coming but why was Hinata so surprised that it did? Where will fate lead her? will she find someone who wants her...will she finds someone she wants? GaaxHina


Hello! Hmmmm well this is my first fiction so please go easy on me ok. Well I'm still working on my writing skillz soooooo yeah. Well I decided to do a Gaara and Hinata fiction.

So I'm going to try my best ok. So here it goes…

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hinata Pov

Staring at the blank wall wasn't getting me anywhere. I am suppose to be training…but in the middle of training my thoughts started taking over. And I started to think…..why I am I learning to fight…. Why is all of this necessary? Father could disown me any minute. I would love to prove to them I can do it…but is it what I really want to do? Or am I just going along with what they want?

In this world of ninjas, we have to fight each other to survive. We fight our enemies and sometimes and unfortunately our own "friends". Kill or be killed…..that's how the world works. I wonder what it's like in other worlds. If there are other it be better than here…or could they be worse? Is everyone greedy and selfish like they are here…do they treat others awfully just because they are different?

I snap put of my thought when I hear footsteps walking across the wooden floor towards this room. I hurry and get my self up and start moving my body in the movements which they were suppose to be for the last hour. The door slides open and I don't look I keep my body in movement acting as if I didn't sense them there. After the figure as stood there for a couple minutes they finally cleared their throat. I stopped and looked their way. I started to breathe purposely so they believe I was tired from "training".

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes for your presence in the main room"

I just stare for awhile but then I start to nod "of course…I w-will be r-right there."

Damn stutter still hasn't gone away. What do you expect from a 17 year old soon turning 18? You Expect her to be beautiful, confident, and a strong young woman. And what is my father stuck with…..an average, shy, and weak young woman. I still stutter and I still can't look anyone in the eye when I talk……I wonder when I'll get over my self. I hope soon…I'm tired of people walking all over me. Especially father….its very difficult to make him proud.

Walking down to the main room deciding that I think too much I reach the door and I stop in front of it. I wonder what he wants to tell me. Something bad? Something good?

Knowing father most likely something bad….its not like he has anything nice to say to me. I' m just a waste of good old time to dear daddy.

I let a sigh escape my lip and I get ready to enter properly. So I wipe my tears from my eyes and I straighten out my jacket. I stand tall and straight and I slide open the door. I took a slow step in and I stop. I try to see but the room is almost pitch black.

I walk farther in and I kneel on a soft cushion in front of me. I can't see him but I know he is there. I bow to my father and I look straight ahead. We sit there in complete silence until I hear is voice boom.

"Hinata….you are soon turning eighteen correct?"

He is bringing up my birthday? Why?

"Yes f-father in f-four days…"

Even though I can't see him I know he is giving me that piercing glare. That glare that tells me, "You are no daughter to me. You are a disgrace and nothing more"

I get it all the time. Every time we pass. Every time I open my mouth or even every time I even try to put on a fake confident smile. Knowing that no matter what father will never accept me I learn to try to ignore that look. I know I'm unwanted and it hurts. It hurts so badly that I cry every night. Unwanted by my father, unwanted by my family, unwanted by….Naruto…..

I can't say that I have completely gotten over the blond. He grew up to be so strong and so handsome…and yet I am nothing more than a friend to him. I did gather a little courage just to speak to him every now and then but not enough. He still proclaims his love to Sakura. I just wish him happy…maybe one day she will get over Sasuke and see how great a man Naruto really is. Hmmm I guess I'm worried about that though. Suddenly my father's voice breaks my thoughts.

"Knowing that you are almost a full grown adult but you are still the same as ever. I must inform you that we have made a decision to finally disown you….for many years now you have brought nothing but disgrace to this family as your sister and your cousin has brought nothing but pride."

He paused to take a breath as I look into the darkness.

"I believe you deserve to be out there where other people have brought disgrace into this world…you belong with them. So as we speak your things are being packed up and sent out the manor……you were never my daughter…"

Tears….they are coming….I knew this would happen….so why am I crying?

I knew this was going to happen soon yet I feel so surprised!? What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?!

Out of anger and pain I shot up and screamed

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER" and I ran. I ran as fast as I could I run past people in the hallways and I ran straight out of the manor gates. I didn't know where I was going I wasn't sure what to do! This couldn't be happening. No one is here for me…..no one….

I ran past people in the street. I ran past the school. I past by the ramen shop and I ran into the forest. I let my legs carry me wherever they wanted….and they didn't want to stop.

I could feel the pain in my legs. They felt like they were on fire. I couldn't run anymore but legs still continued to carry me through the trees. Tears were burning my eyes as pain burned my legs.

Finally what felt like forever, I wish I could run forever, I stumbled and I tripped. I allowed my body to fall and to just lay there. I lay in the dirt breathing heavily. No movement. Tears still falling down my cheeks and I curl myself into a ball and I just let my self go…I let my mind wander…

Until I fell…fell in the darkness….

* * *

Oksss I'm going to stop there because I want to know what you guys think so far. If there is people that like it then I will continue and make it longer and get on with the story. So ummm Please review if u have any flames just go and hit the back button because I don't want to hear it… you can give me constructive criticism…but no flamed ok well bye bye


End file.
